In large series production of vehicles, a vehicle line comprises vehicle models with different engines and different national versions. For economic reasons such vehicle models have a common axle concept for the front and rear wheels. This means that the vehicles, regardless of country-specific requirements or the engines of the vehicle models, are equipped with identical wheel suspensions.
Thus, especially for vehicle models with small engines, ride comfort is paramount, i.e., under the action of lateral or longitudinal forces, roll steer movement of the wheel suspension takes place, as a result of which the track/camber of the vehicle wheel is adjusted. For sport models with high performance engines, conversely, higher demands with correspondingly complex, more costly chassis are imposed in terms, of the dynamics of vehicle motion. For this purpose the wheel suspension is to be equipped with actuators for active adjustment of the track/camber of the vehicle wheel.
The object of the invention is to provide a method for producing vehicles and a wheel suspension for a vehicle which can be economically adapted to different requirements with respect to ride comfort and the dynamics of vehicle motion with simple modification.